


A fateful Summer

by MirabelleG



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluffy, M/M, Rekindled Romance, Summer Love, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirabelleG/pseuds/MirabelleG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been coming to the same campsite in France since he can remember and he's bored. 6 years ago he met Louis but after lost contact details and life getting in the way they lost touch. Now that Harry's 18 Louis has returned but will things be the same as they once were?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fateful Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Larry fanfiction and I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed as it's late when I'm writing this.   
> I hope you enjoy reading it! :)

Harry pressed his head against the window as the car pulled into the campsite. The orange tents were the same as they always were but seemed even smaller than they did before. He closed his eyes as the car pulled to a stop. These holidays were fine when he was younger but now he was 18 he knew there wouldn't be anything to do here. Gemma kicked him hard in the leg as a wake up call and slammed the car door shut. Oh how he wished his head was in it. Reluctantly he climbed out of the car only to be hit in the stomach as Gemma threw his rucksack at him, the summer was off to a great start. He made his way inside the tent, the humidity making his hair curl further, and looked around. His section of the tent was small and his head brushed the ceiling of it. He threw himself onto the bed and immediately groaned, camp beds were not comfortable.

"If you insist we go camping every year why don't we get a camper van" he shouted out to his mum.

"Because then it wouldn't be authentic camping" she said ruffling his hair.

"Oh and I suppose tents with cookers, beds, and pool facilities are?" 

"Watch it" she said "I know you don't want to be here but please try to enjoy yourself. I heard Gemma saying she was heading to the pool, why don't you go catch up with her?"

"Fine" he sighed, this would be one long summer. 

*

Even he had to admit the pool facilities were amazing as the water slides wrapped around the building began to appear. There were 3 pools in total, one outside, one inside, and one on the roof as well as hot tubs and a spa which he knew his mum would be in first thing tomorrow morning. As he approached the entrance the knot in his stomach tightened further, people rarely returned here as regularly as Harry and his family so he had to make new friends every summer, one thing he wasn't good at. 

"just breathe" he told himself, and pushed open the door.

At first he couldn't see Gemma but eventually he caught a glimpse of her already laughing with a group of people as if she had known them forever. Typical. He started to make his way to an empty lounger when a laugh made him whip his head round. There he was, laughing with two guys across the pool. Harry remembered him, but how could he forget? He looked the same as he did when they met but older, hair wet and water running down abs he certainly didn't have 6 years ago. As if he could feel Harry's gaze he turned and the smile froze on his face. Harry turned to walk away but as if his life wasn't bad enough his foot caught on a stray flip flop and he fell headfirst into the pool. The water was warm and under there he didn't have to face the embarrassment...or Louis, so he let himself float for a while till he felt two arms around him. Suddenly he was on the cold tiles, coughing up water, too weak to move so he let himself be carried to a deck chair. 

"You really know how to make an entrance Hazza" the nickname made his heart twinge, he knew it was Louis who had rescued him, but he kept his eyes closed.

"I totally meant to fall in" he mumbled

"Of course you did" Louis said, Harry could hear the smile in his voice. "Harry look at me" Louis said.

Harry closed his eyes tighter. Of course he could tell Louis the truth, that if he looked at him everything would come back, everything he tried to forget. But instead he opened his eyes and looked at him properly. He looked so much older than he did before, sharp cheekbones and a jawline to die for replacing the old chubbiness. His eyes were the same, still beautiful. Louis was staring back at him and Harry wondered what Louis saw when he looked at him. It was like they were both frozen, till Louis held out his hand to Harry.

"Come meet my friends." Harry stared at Louis' hand for a moment till he took it and followed Louis, he would follow Louis anywhere. 

He met Louis' friends Liam and Niall and after talking he discovered that the 3 of them had hired a camper van to come back here at Louis' request. The three of them had met at university and played in a band together but decided to take a break this summer and spend it here. Louis had just stated that he and Harry were friends from years ago, a charade Harry didn't want to play but had to. That night as he lay in bed the memories came back to him one after the other and Harry let them for once. 

 

**~6 years ago~**

Harry was 12 and was finally allowed to roam the campsite without his mum around. He used this freedom to spend his days in the sun on a deckchair he had claimed as his. One day a shadow blocked the sun as someone sat on the chair beside him. Harry opened his eyes to land on the boy next to him. The stranger thrust his hand under Harry's' nose. 

"I'm Louis" he said 

"Harry" he replied taking Louis' hand and shaking. He looked at Louis and his breath stopped for a second, he was older than Harry and had soft brown hair, damp and slightly curly from the water. 

"How old are you?" Louis asked "I'm 14"

"12" he answered, worrying Louis wouldn't want to hang out now he knew Harry was younger. 

"You wanna do something fun?" Louis smiled a smile full of mischief, and with that Harry was gone.

"Of course" he replied, letting Louis pull him to his feet. It was then Harry knew this summer would be one he would never forget. 

 

*

"Harry! Wake up!" a voice called and he was roused from his memories. He felt horrifying and looked it when he finally managed to enter the communal bathrooms. He would have to wake up earlier in future. The shower he took made him look more human and by the time he sat down for breakfast he felt more human too. As he helped clean up his phone buzzed against his thigh- he and Louis had exchanged numbers the day before and Harry hoped it was him. It was, with a text reading:

_Meet me at the rooftop pool later at 9 - Lou :) x_

After spending the day making a dent in his summer reading list, Harry grabbed his towel and made his way to meet Louis. He felt like his heart was going to beat right out his chest. When he got there the pool was just being locked up so he snuck in and up the stairs. He collected himself before stepping out. Louis was sitting with his legs dangling in the pool, he didn't acknowledge Harry till he sat beside him. 

"you're late" is all he said

"yeah by like 2 minutes" Harry retorted, nudging Louis. 

Louis just sighed, "Harry we should talk" 

His heart sank a little in his chest "go on then."

Louis ran his hands through his hair and turned to face Harry "I'm sorry I didn't tell the guys the truth last night, about us, but they don't know about that summer. They don't know about me and I don't want you to tell them anything"

"You honestly think I would do something like that?" he asked, shocked.

"Well, I thought you'd be mad at me, after everything that happened" 

Everything that happened translated into: A summer romance where we promised to stay in touch but you never wrote to me like you promised and I never had your details, then I never see you again till now. 

"Of course I'm mad about what happened. You led me on, used me, then left and I never heard from or saw you again" Harry said, unreleased anger bubbling up inside him.

"Is that how you see it?" Louis voice rose

"Yeah that is how I see it. Was I just a bit of summer fun for you? A way for you to explore your sexuality?" Both were standing at this point, glaring at each other.

"Of course not, It's not my fault I lost your details and I didn't come back because I thought you wouldn't want to see me again" 

Harry faltered "You lost my details?" Louis nodded and Harry felt like a right idiot, he had never thought of that. 

Before he could react the door to the roof opened and Louis pulled Harry into a dark corner with Harry landing on top of him. Louis placed his hand over Harry's mouth to stifle his shriek as the caretaker passed them. This was like how it all started for them, the memory surfaced in Harry's brain. 

 

**~Six years earlier~**

It was a group game of hide and seek, which Louis had initiated of course, Harry and Louis had become inseparable and as the seeker started to count Louis ran dragging Harry with him into the forest. They hid in a large Bush which concealed them from the outside but inside had plenty of space. Harry opened his mouth to speak when Louis slapped his hand over Harry's mouth as the seeker walked past. The two remained frozen, just gazing at eachother till Louis removed his hand and replaced it with his lips. It caught Harry by surprise but he kissed back. Louis had tasted like mint and the red slushie he had earlier, the kiss was sticky but to Harry it was the best thing ever. Louis' hand tangled in Harry's curls and pulled him closer till the two broke apart, breathing heavily. Louis' lips were swollen and Harry could feel that his own were the same, they didn't say anything, they didn't need to. That moment was one Harry knew he would never forget. His first kiss was perfect, he was glad it was with Louis

 

*

 

"Harry he's gone" Louis said, snapping Harry out of his reverie. Louis slowly moved his hand from Harry's mouth and stood, offering his hand to Harry who was still on the ground. He took it. Louis' hand felt warm and rough against his own and as much as he wanted to hold on, Harry reluctantly let go.

"Wanna go for a swim ?" Louis asked, already pulling his shirt over his head and jumping in the pool. Harry pulled his own shirt off and jumped in next to Louis. 

As his head broke the surface he wiped the water from his eyes and faced Louis. He thought they would kiss, because he's an idiot, but as Harry leant in Louis splashed water in his face and the moment was gone.

*

The rest of the summer went by in the same vein with near kisses and tension between them both that was almost suffocating. Harry never hung out with Louis alone as Liam and Niall were always there. Not that Harry minded, he actually became good friends with them both, he just wanted Louis to himself even If Louis didn't feel the same. But Harry was happy enough to be just friends if it meant he had Louis in his life...at least that's what he tried to convince himself. 

One night, Harry was getting sick of what was happening between him and Louis. Harry would be leaving in a week and he wanted to sort out whatever was going on before he left. So Harry told his mum he was meeting with friends and left the tent to walk to Louis' camper van. He found it as Liam and Niall were leaving. 

"Oh hey Harry" Liam said greeting Harry with a warm hug, as did Niall, "We were just off to get dinner but Louis' staying back, he'd like your company i'm sure." He shot a wink at Niall which Harry didn't catch.

"Okay sure" Harry tried to keep the excitement out of his voice as he opened the door of the camper. 

"A fiver on tonight being the night they finally get over themselves and make out" Niall says as he and Liam walked off.

"You're on!" 

*

"Louis?" harry called out as he entered the van.

"What are you doing here?" Louis grumbled from his bed. 

"No 'Nice to see you Harry' then" Harry replied, hopping up onto Louis' bed. 

Louis just turned his face into his pillow. Harry put his hand on Louis' shoulder.

"what's wrong Lou?" he asked softly. Louis mumbled some indistinct reply. "Sorry I didn't catch that"

Louis lifted his head from his pillow "You're leaving in a week" 

"Is that all? I thought it was something else, you gonna miss me then?" Harry asked smiling

"no" Louis lied. 

Harry lay down next to Louis so they were facing one another. 

"This time we can actually keep in touch" he tried to reassure Louis, who just let out a sigh which made Harry's hair flutter. 

"Just go away Harry" Louis said getting up from the bed "I don't want to talk right now"

The feelings Harry had been holding back started to rise "Lou, you can't tell me you don't feel what I do?"

"Just leave Harry, please"

"NO!" he burst out, he lowered his voice "Just tell me the truth Lou, I can't be the only one feeling this way and I am sick of just waiting for you to make a..."

Louis lips on his cut him off and it was so much better than before. Back then they were kids with no experience and now everything was expert. Louis' lips were soft against his and as Louis grabbed Harry's curls Harry couldn't help but let out a moan.

Louis pulled back laughing "a hair kink huh? I'll keep that in mind"

Harry just pulled Louis back to him, "kiss me you fool".

Eventually they fell onto a bed and Harry pulled back long enough to say "I've been waiting all summer for this". 

As they began to pull off their clothes, Louis sat back and just watched Harry.

"What are you staring at?" Harry asked. 

"You, you've changed" but he said it in a way which made Harry know it was a compliment. 

Harry lay down and Louis bent over him, legs resting either side of Harry's hips. Harry leant up to kiss Louis but Louis just pushed him back down. Harry gazed up at Louis, all he wanted was Louis but it seemed Louis had another idea. He began to tease Harry, gently pulling Harry's curls and trailing kisses along Harry's jaw and down his neck. He gently kissed lower down Harry's' body and Harry shivered, cold but every area touched by Louis became red hot. His breath caught as Louis placed kisses along his thighs. 

"Are you sure you want to..?" Louis asked, all Harry could do was nod and Louis continued. 

He took Harry's length in his mouth and Harry's body felt on fire, he never wanted Louis to stop. As the fire inside Harry grew Louis pulled off him and Harry moaned slightly at the loss. Louis just smiled and reached into a drawer nearby and pulled out a condom and lube. Before Louis could say anything Harry was nodding, desperate to keep going and knowing he wanted to be with Louis. Harry turned over and Louis hovered above him. He felt Louis pressing small kisses down his back, focusing on the dimples at the bottom of his spine. The Lube was cold against Harry's skin but Louis lips soon replaced the cold with an intense heat that coursed through Harry's veins. As Louis pressed his first finger in, Harry pulled away at the intrusion. 

Louis lips were suddenly hot against his ear "do you trust me?" he asked. 

"I do" Harry replied without hesitation. 

After slow and careful preparation, Harry knew he was ready. 

"I want you to face me, I want to see you" Louis whispered and Harry let himself be turned over. 

He gazed up at Louis who looked so beautiful in the soft light of the sunset, he couldn't resist pulling Louis down to kiss him. Louis carefully pushed his legs apart and as Louis placed a cushion under Harry's hips, Harry was transfixed on Louis whose lips were swollen and pupils blown with lust. Harry had done that, he had made Louis feel that way and he felt proud. Louis gently played with Harry's hair as he positioned himself in front of Harry's entrance.

"You ready?" he asked and again Harry nodded, too overwhelmed to talk, he wanted to give Louis everything and let him take it all. 

As Louis pushed in slowly, Harry moaned in both pain and pleasure. The best part of it all was that it was Louis. Louis who cared for Harry and wanted him just as badly. Louis who was meant for Harry. After a while Louis was fully inside Harry, placing kisses on Harry's lips.

"move, please" Harry breathed and Louis slowly pulled out and then just as slowly pushed back in. For Harry it was sweet torture as Louis lifted his hips and grazed against the bundle of nerves inside him. Harry moaned loudly and Louis moved faster as the pleasure began to mount inside them both. Louis' movements began to get sloppier but he pulled Harry closer as the both of them came together. As both came down from the high, their sleepy mouths found each other in the dark pressing soft kisses until they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. 

*

"You owe me Payno" Niall cackled at the sight of Louis and Harry wrapped up together. 

"In my bed too" Liam grumbled "I'm taking the sofa then"

But the both were happy that Louis and Harry had worked it out, anyone could see the two were obsessed with eachother. 

*

Harry woke first the next morning and gazed at Louis, his features were softened in sleep but he was so beautiful to Harry. He always would be. Epic summer romances aren't for children, but now they were grown up Harry knew it would last. Their meeting had been fate, it was meant to be, and god was Harry grateful that fate had intervened. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first Larry fic so please feel free to leave feedback/constructive criticism in the comments. If you have any requests then I'm willing to take them for what to write next. Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
